Bittersweet Vengeance
by figleaf
Summary: Ian/Lasercorn (David) When Ian has a talk with Lasercorn about his estranged relationship with Anthony, the Smosh star and the former Clevver Games host decide to take matters into their own hands by having their own vengeful affair.


"Can you honestly believe that guy?" Lasercorn muttered in anger to Ian as they were getting ready to leave the Smosh Games HQ. They were the last two of the crew to leave the building. "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that, dude. Normally Anthony isn't such a dick about little things like that," Ian apologized as he put an arm through his black leather jacket. "He's a really sweet guy most of the time, but God. When he gets his tampon in a bunch he can be a real bitch," Ian huffed.

Lasercorn chuckled. "I don't think that's how the expression goes, man," he laughed making Ian flush red a bit. "Well, whatever man. The point is Ant's being a little bitch because I haven't been putting ou-uh! Shit! I, er mean…" Ian immediately turned the brightest shade of red Lasercorn had ever seen. "Fuck!" he turned away and muttered as his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

_I can't believe I just said that out loud…_

Lasercorn's jaw dropped. "Wait, what did you…?!" Ian covered his mouth in embarrassment and hurriedly grabbed his backpack. "Forget it, it's nothing!" he quickly said, making a rush toward the door. Lasercorn jumped in front of him before he could leave though. "Are you and Anthony…?" Ian turned away with a look of anger, about to deny it but he knew eventually Lasercorn would've found out. "It's…complicated…" he muttered, not meeting Lasercorn's inquiring brown eyes.

Ian sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. "We've been on and off since high school…" he replied in a calmer voice. "But lately he's been… well… _looking _at other people. So we got into kind of a big argument and now we're taking a break." Ian couldn't bear to look Lasercorn back in the eyes. Instead of looking back at him in disgust however Lasercorn just smiled and chuckled a bit. "Heh. Ian and Anthony. I would've never thought."

Ian muttered a "Mmm Hmm," uncomfortably and continued to stare at the ground in shame. "I really don't think there's anything to be embarrassed about, man. I mean, I'm sure every guy's thought about being with a dude at some point in their lives." He averted his gaze, looking at the row of chairs instead. "Some even going as far as trying it with another dude," he mumbled shyly.

Ian's wide blue eyes shot back up at him. "…Wait, you?!" he asked with growing curiosity and surprise. Lasercorn laughed a little shakily and bit his lip. "Yeah…" He looked at Ian after he said that and both their eyes locked. Feeling his face heat up, he quickly turned away. "M-maybe more than once…" he added hesitantly.

Ian smiled and looked back to him. "So…you're single now?" he asked maybe a little too straightforwardly. There was a hint of fear in his voice but he held his ground. Lasercorn nodded. "Broke up with my fiancé three months ago but never told the guys. It never really came up except that one time while taping and I didn't want to tell them then," he replied awkwardly. "I think it's probably best to keep it that way for a while."

"Ah," Ian nodded. "But anyway, sorry about Anthony being a dick during the game, especially towards you, man. He gets kind of… jealous sometimes."

"Really? Of me?" Lasercorn asked in surprise. Ian nodded. "Yeah, especially after that dance we had," Ian blushed, thinking back to how Lasercorn had kissed his hand in the heat of the moment. "That really sent him over the edge, but he's pretty damn good at hiding that kind of shit." Lasercorn smirked and let a chuckle escape. Ian looked up. "What?"

"You know what would really send Anthony over the edge?" he smirked mischievously. Ian saw a devious look in his soft brown eyes that sent a thrilling jolt down his spine. "W-what?"

"This." Lasercorn tilted his head slightly and slowly began moving towards Ian's petrified face. Ian felt his lips meet Lasercorn's and felt his whole body jolt with surprise. Lasercorn pressed his lips in a very soft and comforting manner against his and before he knew it Ian began to melt into his kiss, moving an arm around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Mmm…" Ian moaned as Lasercorn's tongue slipped into his mouth. It was so different for him. He tasted the soda Lasercorn had been drinking earlier with a hint of something else that tasted like… just _him._

"Lasercorn…" Ian mumbled as they broke apart.

"David," he breathed back as he went for Ian's neck.

"David," He corrected himself, making David chuckle a bit as they both began walking backward into the game room. They continued standing in front of the TV as they continued to kiss when Ian suddenly was struck with an idea. "You know what else Anthony would really hate," he wickedly grinned. "What's that?" David asked. Ian looked over to Anthony's favorite chair and began to snicker. David looked over to the chair with a puzzled look then back at Ian clearly not getting it. Ian gently nudged David forward until he was standing in front of the chair.

"If you've noticed from the other times we've taped Game Bang you'll remember this is usually the chair Anthony sits in," Ian explained with a smile.

It was then David's eyes lit as it finally dawned on him.

"O-oh…" he realized. "So you're saying we…"

Ian cackled wickedly as he pushed David into the chair. He knelt forward and began kissing him again, taking in the feeling of David's tongue in his mouth. There was no doubt in his mind David wanted this as much as he did, considering the obvious growing bulge he felt as he pressed his heated body against him. David moaned and broke away from him with half lidded eyes.

"How far d'ya wanna take this," he breathed out. Ian licked his lips and smiled.

"All the way."

His face once again connected with his in a heated passion and they continued to kiss deeply. Ian rested himself on his lap, feeling the growing erection beneath David's pants. He let his hand stray down to his jeans and began pressing down against the denim beneath his palm. David let a soft moan escape his lips.

"You like that?" Ian whispered, bringing himself near his ear. "Yeah," David answered in a breathy nod. His eyes were still closed from the kiss as Ian began rubbing the back of his neck. "Keep your eyes closed," he whispered into David's ear. David did as he was told and felt Ian lowering himself in front of the chair. His hands steadily began working at the belt then started unzipped his jeans. He gingerly took hold of David's already half erect cock in his hands and began gently running his fingers over it in his palm. David moaned and tilted his head back while spreading his legs wider to give Ian more room. Ian then licked his lips and took hold of it in his mouth, expertly working his tongue around the tip then taking the whole thing in, moving his head up and down in a repetitive motion that made David groan even louder. David placed his right hand on Ian's dark brown fringe, running his fingers through his hair and gently pushing Ian closer toward him.

Ian took this as a sign to work faster and began bobbing faster, much to David's overwhelming pleasurable delight. He pulled his mouth away from the now fully erect staff in front of him to breathe and allowed it to brush against his nose and cheeks as he heavily panted before returning for the second round. David had lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ian's waist below as Ian continued his fluent and fervent actions.

"God damn, you're good at this," David moaned, still clutching Ian by the hair. Ian let his own hand slip into his jeans and began jerking himself off unable to resist any longer. David's approving moans were arousing him even more and he began stroking quicker. David looked like he was getting close so he slowed to a halt. He looked down at Ian who was now standing in front of him undressing.

"So we gonna fuck, or what?" Ian asked as he pulled off his last remaining piece of clothing and tossed it aside. David marveled at his chest. Not completely toned like Anthony's (he thought back to when Anthony and Joven had to take their own shirts off because they had lost a challenge) but charming in its own way. His pale skin glimmered with perspiration and his dark auburn eyes followed the light trail of coarse hair that led down his torso. He stood up after his eyes broke away from Ian and began stripping off his own clothing while Ian moved away to dig through his backpack for a condom. When David was completely undressed he sat back in the chair and waited nervously.

"You alright, man?" Ian asked looking back at him with concern. "Yeah," David nodded before letting a breath out to relax himself. "Don't worry, dude," Ian smiled as he finished rolling the thin layer of latex over his erection. "Has it been a while?"

David nodded with a nervous chuckle. "With a guy, yeah. About seven years." Ian's eyes widened at the news. "Whoa. You definitely need this bad, then," he smirked as he walked over to him. David gave him a half smile. "I guess I'm kind of rusty, but whatever. I can take it like a man!" Ian laughed and began lubricating himself with the small bottle in his hand. "Mine was three weeks ago, just before douche puncher and I broke up. We had break-up sex because he thought it would get me to change my mind." Ian suddenly had a sly smile on his face. "So much for that plan, eh? Free sex and we still broke up. Asshole." Ian seemed a little bitter, David noticed but then his face lit up. "Hey! Let's fuck and come all over his chair!" he grinned. "We can do that, sure," David smiled back. Ian knelt back down on his knees in front of him, making David think he was going to give him another blowjob. "Need me to help you?" Ian asked holding the bottle of lube. David nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay." Ian slathered his fingers in lube and instructed David to lift his legs over his shoulders. "I think It would be pretty frickin' hilarious if we did it on Anthony's chair too," he smirked. David didn't say anything else, allowing Ian to slowly begin inserting a finger inside his opening. He pushed in two more fingers and added more lube as he did a scissoring motion inside him to loosen him up. "That should do it," he muttered as he positioned himself in front of David. He began pushing into David slowly, allowing him to get a feel for it first before he began thrusting quicker. David grunted and began to breathing faster as Ian began to quicken his thrusts. David felt a burn at first but after a few minutes the pain began to dull and he began to enjoy it more after each thrust. "Take it, you dirty little bitch," Ian huffed as he hastily bucked his hips against David sending exuberant waves of pleasure rippling throughout his body.

Ian was looking even sexier than ever before. His messy dark hair was beginning to matt down on his forehead and the spark in his oceanic eyes crackled brightly with light blue flames filled with hunger and lust. He parted his lips and moaned periodically with the occasional vulgarity escaping his lips in addition to the gruff pants and slick thrusting sounds that filled the game room. David grabbed his own erection and began pumping adding to the pleasurably tightening knot forming in his stomach. Ian gripped his sides and continually slammed into David harder, not caring about going easy anymore. David gripped the sides of the chair and clenched his eyes shut as his moans turned into echoing yells along the carpeted walls. Ian pulled out just before he was about to come and slid off the condom then waited a few seconds as David realized Ian had stood up. Ian leaned forward toward the panting boy and helped him up on his feet. "On the chair," he barely managed to breathe out as he began stroking himself off above it. David quickly followed suit, not wanting to miss a beat on their final pleasurably guilty task.

Ian almost lost his footing since he was on his knees for so long so he grabbed onto David to regain leverage as he pumped. "Almost…" he breathed in a shaky breath as the feeling coursed through his flushed body. "God damn." David felt it come faster than Ian and jerked his hips forward. "Oh sweet Jesus," he heavily breathed out as his cock finally sputtered the white milky substance over the seat and armrest. Ian came next, eyes rolling back and gripping David's shoulder tightly as his cock began gushing its own sweet brand of slick discharge on the back of the chair and on the seat as well. Both let out a sigh of relief and turned to one another, each with a lazy and sated smile.

"Dude," Ian smiled causing David to flat out laugh from the high he still felt. "That was fucking awesome." He punched him lightly without and actual force and grinned. "I dunno how I'm gonna keep from laughing my ass off tomorrow when Anthony sits in his _favorite_ chair," David chuckled. Ian laughed again, though he was still catching his breath. He started flailing and started impersonating Anthony. "Wow! My chair's so much stiffer today and I don't know why!" David laughed uncontrollably. "I don't remember the arm rests being so sticky!" They both laughed together for a while longer then stared gathering their clothing. "Fuck, man. You really think this is fair though? It kinda seems like we went a little too far," David asked as his mind began to think rationally again.

Ian sighed and with an almost sad smile answered back. "Look man. I'll be honest with you. I really do love Anthony with all of my heart. We both know we're just fucking around, though. We've been doing this shit for years and somehow we always end up back together. It's like fate or some shit," Ian laughed sympathetically. "But we still manage to piss each other off too because he doesn't take it seriously sometimes. Heh, look at me, Ian Hecox of Smosh talking about being serious." He laughed again. "He always comes around though, and when that fuckers serious about our shit, then I'll take him back."

Ian almost felt a pang of remorse for David but David just nodded and smiled. "Come on dude, we're guys. We're allowed a few fuck ups sometimes and that's what makes us who we are. I know _this_…" he motioned the air between himself and Ian, "…isn't serious. I can tell you guys have something there. Far be it for me to come between you two." Ian smiled a genuinely heartfelt smile at David's sincerity. "But until Ant quits being a douche puncher, I say we keep this going. No strings, right?"

David smiled again. "Hey, why the fuck not? We're both need to get laid while we wait." Ian grinned and went in for a kiss. David pulled him in and kissed back deeper. "Plus Sohinki already thinks we're a couple after you practically humped me in that other Game Bang."

"Oh yeah!" Ian grinned. "Team Iancorn! Together at last!"

"Hey," David added. "Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow Anthony's gonna get his special _surprise_!" Ian laughed as they both began walking out the door.

"Later man!" David yelled out across the parking lot.

"Later Lasercorn, I mean… David!"


End file.
